Kurloz Makara
For the post-scratch version of this character, see The Grand Highblood. Kurloz Makara is the Prince of Rage and Gamzee's dancestor. He does not speak as he chewed out his own tongue - he is described by Meenah as having a "stitched up mouth", a literal fact later confirmed through exposition. He seems to gain enjoyment from having mimed conversations with Meulin Leijon, who is deaf and uses sign language. He wears a skeleton costume. He appears to be some sort of a mime, parallel to Gamzee's clown. Biography Upon exiting Terezi's hive as Meenah, a small "scene" (Aranea's Exposition) gives more information about some of the post-scratch "ancestors": "The Prince of Rage actually used to be quite talkative. That is, until he had a nightmare which prompted a bizarre incident, after which he would never speak again. He took a sort of spiritual vow of silence, which I'm sure was probably related to his esoteric faith. Once, well before our session began, Kurloz and Meulin were in a very loving matespritship. It really seemed to everyone they were made for each other. One day, they fell asleep together. Kurloz then had a nightmare so terrifying, he released the most dreadful sound imaginable. It truly echoed the horror of the Vast Honk itself. The noise was so loud and so awful, Meulin went completely deaf, and her hearing never recovered. Kurloz was undoubtedly devastated by what he'd done to her. He was so distraught, he chewed off his tongue and sewed his mouth shut and has never spoken a word since." Kurloz was also the only eye witness to the event which caused his moirail Mituna to overexert himself and permanently burn out his psychic abilities. According to Aranea, he applied every last bit of energy he had to save his friends from a looming threat. Whether this threat had something to do with Kurloz is unknown. Personality Outwardly, he seems harmless enough, usually responding only with a silent smile to most provocations, though he did flip Meenah off when pressed further. Before his vow of silence, he preached about the "messiahs" and the "angels of double death". Meenah, Aranea and Cronus have all expressed being unsettled by him, which is not entirely unfounded. Kurloz is much more menacing than first implied. He has no qualms with using his former matesprit Meulin as a puppet with his chucklevoodoos. That shouldn't be surprising however, as he is also aiding his "lord" in slaying all of his heretic "friends". It would seem he now holds allegiance only to Gamzee and Caliborn. Trivia *Meulin was the last person to hear his voice, and it was in the form of a blood curdling scream, which supposedly "echoed the horror of the Vast Honk itself", leaving Meulin completely deaf. She has not been healed after dying, unlike Tavros, but neither have Kurloz and Mituna. **The fact that he screamed because of a nightmare is odd in itself. Assuming that he was a Prospit dreamer like Gamzee, it's possible he screamed because of something he saw in the clouds of Skaia. As this incident took place long before the session and thus his dream self was likely still asleep, however, the probability of this explanation being correct isn't very high. *His and Cronus' titles are a swap of Gamzee's and Eridan's. *His appearance resembles costumes worn during the Dia de los Muertos (day of the dead) festival in Mexico. This may possibly tie in with his name which sounds somewhat like Carlos, a common Spanish name. *While Gamzee types in a darker hue than the blood color of his caste, Kurloz's text color is a lighter shade. *When talking to Meulin he is shown to have powers of telepathy and mind control. Whether they are an extension on the same chucklevoodoos that Gamzee possesses or a seperate form have yet to be revealed. *He and Kankri are the only trolls whose zodiac signs have not been seen somewhere on their outfits. *On the walkaround flash he was introduced in, he was the only character not having a lusus near him. (Excluding Aranea and Meenah of course.) **This may tie in to how Gamzee's sea-goat lusus neglected him and was never around. *Kurloz was most likely named by Dragoshi. It was originally suggested for Gamzee. *A major reference to Tim Burton's film The Nightmare Before Christmas is present in his character, as he preaches about double death (as well as having a skeleton motif) and there was a scene where the antagonist (Oogie Boogie) said that Jack Skellington would be "Double Dead". *He seems to be the only character rendered in Openbound style that has a front view, not a side view. *Kurloz's skeleton costume, the dark catacomb-like nature of the place he meets Gamzee in, his hidden dark side, and his mention of miracles may be references to the "Court of Miracles" scene from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *He could be seen as representing "speak no evil". Category:Homestuck Trolls Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies